


I'm Standing In Front Of You (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Sirius Black is back.





	I'm Standing In Front Of You (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship idk man it's become my new obsession,,, you're welcome. title is from screen which i feel is fitting for these two

“Hello there, Sirius.”

Remus didn’t have to turn around from his desk to know his old friend was in his office. Harry had left and shut the door behind him, and as he heard the ragged breathing from that direction, he’d waved his wand and the lock bolted shut. He turned around and let his eyes waver over his friend, who looked even worse then he’d last seen, if possible. He paled more than he already was at the shoulder wound.

“I did that, didn’t I?” he mumbled tightly, shaking his head and turning away, continuing to pack up his books neatly. He jumped when his arm was grasped, and he turned to look at Sirius, now standing closer, still shorter. He had a weird twitch in his eyes and his hand was frail. Remus vaguely realised his time in Azkaban was more damaging than thought.

“Remus,” Sirius breathed, and Remus was pulled into another desperate feeling hug. Remus returned it, and both of them stood there clutching each other tightly, having missed the other. Remus would’ve denied it before he saw Peter Pettigrew on the map like Harry said it was, but he knew he missed his best friend for the entire twelve years he was gone.

Sirius pulled back first, but his fingers stayed clasped around Remus’ shoulders, pulling at the ragged clothes. “You’ve done worse,” he joked lightly, and his grin cracked wide when Remus chuckled.

Remus shook his head, buzzed from their close contact. “I suppose you’re right, Sirius.”

A silence drifted between them, comfortable, just taking the feel and sight of each other in. Sirius looked like a mess, and Remus felt like a mess and didn’t look exactly much better, but both felt warm and their grins were bright and aimed to the other.

“Dumbledore has asked me to stay with you,” Sirius breathed. “’Lie low at Lupins’, he said.”

Remus nodded, finally pulling away from their embrace, regretting it slightly as he did. He missed Sirius. “Alright. Don’t come straight away though; I don’t doubt that the Ministry will come question me again.”

“Again?” Remus looked back to see his friend looking at him with a distraught look, one he had when he saw Remus again the previous night.

“They questioned me after…” he trailed off, clearing his voice. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they wanted to ask me questions again.”

Sirius nodded, and a silence drifted between them again. Remus finished packing his books into his chest and waved his wand twice, the first closing and locking it and the second causing it to disappear. He wanted to say so many things, but the only words that passed his lips when he opened his mouth were, “I’m so sorry.”

Sirius instantly shook his head violently. “No,” he mumbled, “Don’t-“ his voice cracked slightly, and he looked away, taking a shaky breath. “Not here, Remus. Later. We’ll talk later.”

Remus agreed silently, knowing this wasn’t the place for it. There was so much between them, so many things they had to talk about, remember each other. But they didn’t have enough time, Remus knew. He waved his wand and his coat was in his arm, draped over. The cane he often used after painful moons like the previous nights was resting next to the door, but he didn’t want to leave yet. Sirius smiled at him, showing him the mess that was his teeth, as if knowing was Remus was thinking.

His thoughts swarmed. “I want to kiss you again,” he blurted.

Sirius didn’t let up his smile, almost looking crazed. Remus wouldn’t be surprised if he was, but not murderous, not like he used to think. “Soon,” Sirius said. Remus walked over and the door flew open when he grabbed his cane, and he walked down the stairs of his office, the slightly battered dog next to him following him soundly.


End file.
